The Capital's Rebellion
by EternityWillNeverBeEnough
Summary: 20 years after the Capitol was defeated, and a new era began in Panem, the people of the Capitol have realized that they do not like the new system. Katniss and Peeta's daughter is in danger, because the Capitol rebels want to take her as leverage, and she also has 3 hot boys chasing after her. Will they all make it through? And if the rebels win, will the Hunger Games start again?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Thwack. I smirked with satisfaction as yet another good sized squirrel fell to one of my arrows. I picked my way through the undergrowth and grabbed the creature, laughing as I saw that the arrow had pierced its eye, the signature shot of my mother. I've heard the stories of how she used to sell the squirrels to Granddad before her and Dad really got to know each other. She had to hunt everyday just to put food on the table. I, however, have no real need to hunt, as my family have more wealth than we could ever need, but it keeps me sane, and that is priceless. My name is Samantha Mellark, but most people call me Sam for short, only my Dad calls me Samantha still. I get a lot of attention around here for being the star-crossed lovers' daughter, but I'm kind of used to it by now.

A rustle of leaves caught my attention, and I slowly swivelled around to find my next victim. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat as I saw it: a large deer drinking from a stream. Bubbles of excitement rose through me, as I considered the great respect any hunter achieved by killing a deer. I remembered that Uncle Gale had gotten one when I was very little, and he had cut it up right there in the town square and given a piece to everyone around. He's got admiring looks from passers-by ever since. He was a full grown man; imagine what would happen to me if I caught one! I slowly pulled my bow string back, exhaled and thwack. I jumped back in surprise, for it was not one of my arrows now buried in the deer's head; my arrow hung loosely in my grip. I heard heavy footsteps rushing through the bushes. In a panic, I hauled myself up the nearest tree, and sat on a branch breathing deeply.

A boy emerged into my sight, I silently laughed when I saw who it was. He looked extremely pleased to have caught the deer. I felt a pang of jealousy because I'm so much better at hunting than him, anyway that deer was mine! What the hell. Well, as payback, I'm just going to have to teach him a lesson, aren't I? I pulled back the bow string again, and this time released the arrow with a swoosh. He jumped back as my arrow hit the ground a foot from where he had been standing. Obviously I didn't really want to hit him with it; I just wanted to scare him a little. His head snapped up and he looked at me angrily.

"Sam! What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?" He yelled up at me. God, he was always one to over-react, he did look so hot when he was mad though. It was tempting to shoot another arrow down.

"You took my kill. What do you expect, Hawthorne. I thought you were with Stephan today anyway?"

"No, he had to go meet some girl. Anyway come down here and help me carry this deer to the square!"

Is he serious right now? He took my kill and now he wants me to haul it to the town square. Sometimes I think he has no intelligence.

"I'll say that it was a joint effort" he pleaded, looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that I get so lost in. I don't even know why he wanted me to help. It's not like he's have trouble carrying the thing himself, he is easily the most muscly guy our age. Well excluding my brother, but I don't like to really go there.

"Oh fine!" I say, attempting to conceal my pleasure at his offer; thoughts of everybody knowing that we killed a deer already consuming me. It was all I could do not to jump around clapping my hands with glee. Jesus, I am such a retard sometimes. I jumped off the branch and landed silently.

"Here" he said handing me the animal's hind legs. I picked them up, acting as if I could carry them easily when actually they were really heavy. I always try to be super cool around Eric. I kind of have a huge thing for him. He is my brother's best friend and a year older than me, but I swear that sometimes he acts like he likes me too.

We walked with the deer, talking animatedly about anything and everything. We like the same kind of music, alternative/rock so we can always talk about new songs and bands that we like. It was so easy talking to him, it felt like we had been friends for years, when really I only ever see him when he's with my brother.

As we entered the town square, I saw my dad talking to some customers outside the family bakery and so I motioned to Eric to walk over there. About half way across the town square, I started to notice people staring at me and Eric. He obviously noticed too because he grinned at me and started to walk faster. When we reached my dad, he stopped talking and stared agog at us. I literally thought I would burst from excitement. Deer are so rare now, since the rebellion when they were over hunted in order to provide for the rebels, and it is really special to have caught one.

"Samantha, did you catch this?" Dad asked me, looking surprised.

"It was a joint effort" Eric butted in, winking at me simultaneously.

"Do you mind?" Dad said, motioning to the animal. Me and Eric shook our heads and handed it over to him. He then proceeded to display it in the window of the bakery, and promptly wrote in chalk on the board outside: 'Deer pies, fresh deer caught today!'.

People immediately began to walk over to the shop, and dad got to work preparing the deer for cooking. Eric laughed at the looks of longing on the customer's faces as they queued out of the door, waiting for their pies.

"Let's go to your house" Eric suggested. I quickly agreed, as it was quite hot in the square, and we had a pool at our house, (one of the perks of being a victor's daughter was that we had an insane house).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"We're Home" I called out to my mother, whom I could hear feverishly working away in the kitchen, probably preparing some wonderfully complicated meal for tonight.

"Who's we pumpkin?" I cringed at mum's pet name for me, before yelling back

"Me and Eric". At this, my brother came thundering down the stairs, in only a baggy T-shirt and boxers.

"Jesus Stephan, put some clothes on!" I cry out, dramatically covering my eyes.

"Come on Sam, you know you love it" he teased, wiggling his hips at me like a drunk girl.

Eric coughed awkwardly, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. He nudged me playfully, and then started to tickle me. Everyone knows I am incredibly ticklish, so this was just low. I began laughing hysterically as he tickled my waist. He chased me around, still tickling me. I fell on the ground but he just kept on tickling, whilst I writhed underneath him, wow this boy was persistent. Suddenly he stopped as he realised what position we were in. He was straddling me with his hands perilously close to my breasts. It was my brother's turn to cough awkwardly.

My face flushed extremely red, and I shoved Eric off me. I said an embarrassed goodbye to them both and then fled up to my room.

"Ow" I heard Eric exclaim behind me. I think that Stephan just hit him…

"Dude, what the hell?" I heard my brother say. Yep he definitely just hit him. This is the kind of stuff I mean when I say that sometimes I think he likes me too. Oh well… My face flushed as I remembered lying on the carpet, straddled by Eric. The redness deepened when I realised that I actually really liked being straddled by him. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Stephan wasn't there.

I lay on my bed and grabbed the book I had been reading. I was so close to the end and I really wanted to finish it before I did anything else. It's by this amazing author, Sophie Andrews, and Hannah (my best friend from school) recommended it to me so I thought I would give it a go, and I absolutely loved it.

I sat on my bed for about an hour, completely absorbed in the wsa a great distraction from what had happened with Eric. When I finally finished, I was actually really sad that the book was over, in a weird kind of way, so I got my phone off the nightstand, and quickly sent a text to Hannah:

**Hey, do you want to come over? Sooo bored :p xx**

I threw my phone between my hands as I waited for a response. My phone vibrated, and I eagerly read her reply

**Sorry I can't, I have to watch my brother. You could come here though? (: xxx**

I yelled down to mum asking if I could go. She yelled back yes, so I texted Hannah saying that I'd be there soon. I quickly took my hair out of the high pony it had been in and let it hang loose. I applied light make up and pulled on some navy blue skinnies and my favourite pair of ankle boots.

"BYE MUM" I shouted as I shut the door.

The cold night air nipped at my exposed cheeks, but thankfully I had grabbed my wolly hat before leaving. I pulled it down over my ears, and tightly crossed my arms as I walked down the street. It occurred to me that the streets in our neighbourhood are really not as well lit as they should be, when I tripped over a drain cover that I hadn't seen until I was right on top of it.

The whole situation was giving me the creeps; I got the shivers up my spine that you always get when it feels like someone is watching you. Which was especially unnerving as I have excellent sensory skills, it's what makes me such a good hunter, (not to be arrogant or anything)…

I quickened my pace, and quickly looked behind me, then quickly looked in front of me. I was getting more and more panicked. Calm down Sam, it's fine, there's no one here who would want to hurt you. I was really getting paranoid. Every shadow looked like a person about to jump out at me. I got like this sometimes when I ran after it had got dark. If my dad had been home he would have insisted on giving me a lift.

I whipped my head around after hearing footsteps behind me, but no one was there. It was really quiet in the street. It was like no one lived in the village anymore. I heard the footsteps again, but closer this time. I started to run; I was nearly at Hannah's house now. When I started running, I immediately heard the footsteps start behind me again. When I turned around this time though, I saw 4 huge men chasing me. I tried to run faster, but they were so much taller that it didn't make a difference.

I readied myself for the inevitable, but I still screamed when a large body crashed into mine, holding a cloth over my face. I breathed in, and at once smelt the sweet, pungent aroma that meant only one thing. I tried to fight the attacker off, but quickly everything went black. The last thing I remember is hearing a deep masculine voice say

"That's definitely her, good work Boys".

Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into now?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I shifted myself on the hard floor, groaning in pain as my head throbbed in complaint. I slowly sat up, and opened my eyes wincing at the bright light. What time was it? What day was it? Where was I? These questions pushed around my head as I gathered myself.

Hannah's. I was going to Hannah's house when they'd taken me.

I looked around the room. It was small, bare and cold. My teeth chattered so loudly that I had to clamp my jaw shut so the men wouldn't hear me.

Oh my God. I'm going to be killed. I've watched every horror movie there is, and being in this situation means you have a life expectancy of about 4 minutes. Crap. I stood up and started desperately looking around the room, hoping to find anything that I could use to get out. There was a large window looking out onto a clearing, in what seemed to be extremely dense forest. I considered breaking to glass but that pains were too small for me to fit through, and the sound of breaking glass would definitely alert the men to the fact that I was awake.

Suddenly I froze as I heard voices in the room outside where I was. I held my breath, my heart beating so loudly I swear you would have been able to hear it outside. I could just make out one of the voices,

"Will the _little princess_ be awake yet?" a deep, raspy voice said from outside. I physically recoiled at the venom in his voice when he spoke.

"Nah, Boss said it took 24 hours to wear off".

Hah. Stupid people.

A movement outside the window caught my attention. For a second it was like the whole world had frozen, as I saw perhaps the HOTTEST guy I have ever seen in my life walking by. He looked about 18 and was wearing chinos, sneakers and a black V-neck t-shirt that suggested the body of a Greek god, well at least one of those guys on the Hollister bags.

If only Tallulah was here. She is this girl from my English class, and we always have conversations about the guys who stand outside of Hollister or A&F. It's kind of a thing with us. If I get out of here alive the first thing I'm doing is calling her and telling her about this guy!

Anyway, back to the present. The guy was walking past the window, really near to me. I waved my arms frantically trying to catch his attention. Brilliant. This incredibly hot guy is walking past, and his first impression of me is going to be me looking like a complete spaz. Just fantastic.

Oh well, it seemed to work, as his head turned towards me, revealing the most attractive face ever. Seriously, is this guy for real?! I was about ready to faint when he walked up to the window, and mouthed 'What's wrong?'.

Oh. My. God. He had the nicest teeth EVER.

Ok Sam get a hold of yourself…

I mouthed back 'Help, I'm trapped in here. I think some men locked me in here.'

I must have been saying it too fast because confusion spread across his perfect face.

I tried again more slowly, as he quickly left the window and then I could hear a smashing sound, and then it sounded as if he was beating up the other guys. Well at least I hoped he was beating them up and not the other way around. His face is too pretty to be hit. Also I kind of wanted to be rescued… but mainly the face thing.

Suddenly the door burst open and the guy walked in with literally no mark on him. I had huge respect, about as huge as his biceps.

"Come on, quickly!" he urged, gesturing for me to go with him.

Oh my God, could this have worked out any better? I can't believe I'm saying this but I love being kidnapped!

We ran through the house, which didn't take very long. To be honest, house is the wrong word; it's more like a shed. I breathed in deeply as soon as we burst outside. I automatically feel safe when I'm in the woods. The smell of pine needles, damp leaves and fresh air is such a good combination.

We kept sprinting until we reached another clearing. I put my hands on my knees breathing deeply, whilst he just stood there completely chilled, looking like a freaking bronze statue. You know, the ones with the leaves over the awkward areas, yep one of those.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yep. It's. Just. That. They. Didn't. Give. Me. Any. Food. So. I'm. A. Bit. Weaker. Than. Usual" I wheezed out between breaths.

"Hmm" he mused.

God this is so embarrassing. My face was already really red from the run though, so he couldn't see the blush that burned my cheeks. I mean seriously, we were running for like 10 minutes. How is he not tired?

When I had recovered, we began walking through the woods. I hoped he knew where he was going, because I was completely lost.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry?" He asked, looking at me.

I repeated myself more clearly, and this time he could hear what I said.

"I don't know actually. Where do you live? If you don't mind me asking. I won't kidnap you, promise" he laughed at himself. I laughed too, although I'm not sure it was really funny… When someone is that hot, you laugh.

"Victor's Village, District 12" I replied. At this a slight smirk crossed his face. I assumed it was because you don't get to meet victors or their relatives very often. I was half expecting a gushing inquiry into how I came to live there, but he stayed silent.

We changed direction slightly, and kept walking in pleasant silence. It was surprisingly unawkward, although it wasn't the best when he caught me staring at his chest… What am I supposed to do in that situation? He just laughed it off, I guess he gets that kind of thing all the time, looking like he does.

Finally I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the familiar outline of my street come into view. I was quite impressed that he managed to get us there, as I was sure he didn't live around our parts. I would have noticed if he did, trust me. I went up to the house and knocked on my front door. The guy didn't leave, he just kind of stood at the bottom of the drive, smirking.

I turned back towards the door just in time to see Hannah throw herself at me.

"Ohmygodiwassoworriedthatyouh adbeenlikekidnappedorsomethi ng" she gushed out at me.

I was completely taken aback. I didn't even have time to try and understand what she had just said to me when my mother came rushing down the hallway yelling

"Sam, Sam is that you? Thank God, we've been so worried. What happened to you?"

"Well, I got ambushed my these guys on my way to Hannah's, and they drugged me. Then I woke up in this random house this morning, locked in a room. Then I saw this guy through the window…"

At this my mum looked past me and saw the guy who had saved me.

"Finn? Is that you?" she asked.

"Hi Katniss, nice daughter you've got there" The guy, well Finn I guess, replied.

"Mum, what's going on?" I asked.

"This is Finn, my friend's son. He's coming to live with us" she said.

Wait WHAT?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Ok so I haven't really done one of these yet, but just to let you know that I do exist! Sorry if the updates are a bit erratic but I have to revise for mocks at the moment, so I can only write this when I'm not doing that, really.**

**Massive thank you to Mockingjay1116, first reviewer and all that :D**

**Right, on with the story then.**

CHAPTER FOUR

I sat at the table, awkwardly drumming my fingertips on the hard wood as I waited for somebody to speak. The tension in the room was practically unbearable. I think everyone thought I was emotionally damaged or something. They were all staring at me when they thought I wasn't looking, I mean am I really that interesting?

Mum obviously got the message from my silence that I wasn't really up for talking. She opted for trying to get some info out of Finn instead.

'So Finn, why exactly did Annie go to the capitol?' She asked him.

A flash of annoyance crossed his face, which was a bit weird. I don't think I've ever met anyone that didn't like my mum. Well, apart from Mrs Hawthorne, she doesn't seem to like her at all. Oh well, maybe he's tired.

'She has to attend some meetings, with some business clients I think' he replied.

'Oh, I didn't realise Annie does business. What does she do?'

'I don't know, OK?' he replied, the annoyance present on his face, but more prominently this time.

Seriously, what is up with this guy? Mum piped down, and the awkward silence quickly resumed. Right, that's enough of this.

'Thanks for dinner, mum. It was great' I smiled at her warmly. 'Do you want to go up to my room Hannah?'

'Do you mind, Mrs Mellark?' Hannah asked my mum. She is literally the most polite person I have ever met. It makes me laugh sometimes. If we are walking through a door, and there is someone about 20m away, she'll hold the door for them, even if we have to wait for ages.

'Sure honey, you girls have fun' Mum said.

We put our dishes by the sink, and hurried up the stairs to my room. I immediately flopped down onto my double bed, careful to avoid the pile of stuff that I shared it with. Hannah pushed it off, and lay down next to me. She rolled onto her side, and looked at me. It was like she was trying to read my thoughts or something.

'What? Do I have something in my teeth?' I asked her laughing.

'Sorry? Oh, no! I just find it hard to believe that you're OK, after everything that happened…' She said nervously.

'Seriously, Han, I'm fine. All that happened is that they grabbed me, and then I woke up in this really small room, and I saw Finn. Then he came and rescued me. Honestly, nothing happened that would make me not fine.'

'You got kidnapped Sam, that's enough.'

'Just drop it Han, seriously'. What is with her anyway, it's like she wants me to not be OK. Urghh. I rolled onto my other side, blocking her out.

'I'm just worried about you Sam' she said softly. I sighed and rolled back over.

'Let's forget about it, anyway, I was on my way to tell you something yesterday!' I said excitedly. She nodded, signalling for me to continue.

'Well, yesterday I was hunting in the woods, and I ran into Eric. We ended up walking home together and everything! It was amazing.'

Hannah just laughed, she knows how badly I have it for Eric, so he is often the subject of our conversations.

'Don't laugh! It was actually really not awkward. We talked for the whole time, and not just about stupid stuff like school.' I said indignantly.

'Oh, I'm sorry. So when's the wedding?' She asked sarcastically.

'Ha ha very funny. Well, you never know. Yesterday, after we got home, he was tickling me and he ended up straddling me on the floor! It felt really nice as w-'

At this I heard a cough from behind me, I froze, already knowing who would be standing there, and from the look on Hannah's face I was right. I could tell she was about to burst out laughing any second.

I slowly turned around, cringing when I saw Stephan and Eric standing there very awkwardly. Eric's face was literally beetroot.

We all stayed there for about 10 seconds, dying from the awkwardness. Well at least Eric and I were dying. I think Stephan and Hannah were secretly quite enjoying it.

'Mum thought it might be a good idea if we went and watched a movie at the cinema, you know, to get your mind off things.' Stephan said, a giggle escaping at the end of the sentence. Yep, he's definitely enjoying this.

'Umm sure, that sounds nice' Hannah replied. I still couldn't get words out. Jesus, I can't believe how much of an idiot I look like right now.

I took a deep breath, and figured I should say something.

'What time is the movie?' I squeaked out. God, that did not sound how it was supposed to.

'In about an hour' Stephan replied.

'Ok, let us change then' I said, still trying to hide the impossibly bright red colour of my face.

'I need to talk to you for a sec, Sam.' Stephan said. Oh God…

I followed Stephan outside, and left Eric and Hannah to themselves.

'Yeah Stephan?' I asked impatiently.

'Ok, so I'm glad that you're alright and everything, but the other night I overheard a conversation between mum and dad. I didn't really understand it at the time but I think I do now. They were talking about this anti rebellion thing in the Capitol. They were saying that there are people who don't like how Panem is now, and something about putting it back the way it was. Basically, I think that whoever took you has something to do with that. I don't think it was a random thing, Sam.' He said quickly.

'Well, I wasn't going to tell you guys, because I didn't want to worry you…'

'What?' He interrupted.

'I'm getting there, okay? Well, just before I passed out from the drugs, I'm pretty sure I heard someone say something like "that's definitely her" or something. I just remember it because it was so weird.' I said, shivering as I remembered last night.

'I think they are going to try again Sam, maybe you shouldn't come to the movie. These guys sound serious.'

'I can't just stop doing stuff, Stephan!' I replied angrily.

'Fine, but we will stay with you all night, okay?'

Yep that's fine, right let's go back now, I don't want to be late for the movie.' I suggested.

We went back into my room, where Eric and Hannah seemed to be having a nice conversation on the bed. I felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly squashed it down. Hannah would never do that to me.

'Come on, Eric.' Stephan said.

The boys went out, and Hannah and I quickly rifled through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of dark blue skinnies, military boots, a black kami and a grey oversized cardigan. Hannah wore a black high-waisted skirt, red pull over and converse. I quickly added some light make-up, and then we were ready to go.

I grabbed my phone and we ran downstairs. My blush instantly returned when I saw Eric standing by the door. I was so embarrassed. I tried to shake it off, and it kind of worked, but every time I saw Eric again, it just returned but worse. I was sure I was over reacting, but I just get so bad around guys. I blame my dad being way too over protective.

'Right. Eric, Stephan, Hannah, I need you to stay with Sam all night. It's nice for you to have a good time, but I don't think Sam is completely safe right now, so don't leave her alone please.' My mum said seriously.

'Sure'. They all replied in unison. And with that we ventured out into the cold evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so quick A/N. Thanks for another review :D. Also is anyone else completely obsessed with Taylor Swift's new album? If you're not, you need to be. Also, I would love some more reviews please **

**Ok thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!**

CHAPTER FIVE

'Ahh' I sighed, as I sat down in the plush, soft cinema seat. Mum had offered to pay, so we were sitting in the premier seats. I swear I could just curl up and sleep in them they were so big. I closed my eyes, and tried to get comfortable. As soon as I had found a good position, Hannah launched herself into the seat next to me, making me jump out of my skin!

'Jesus!' I shouted, earning me a few loud shhhes from the audience. Hannah was literally wetting herself, and so were Stephan and Eric. It was a bit less awkward now with him than an hour earlier, but I still blushed insanely whenever he looked at me. I hadn't said a word to him on the walk here either, which didn't help.

'Hmphh' I grunted angrily, sitting back in my seat, and glaring at Hannah simultaneously. I suddenly realised that me and Hannah had very cleverly sat in the middle of our four seats. I was assuming that Hannah would sit on the other side of me, on the edge of the row, and then Stephan on my other side, and then Eric. But no, Hannah always had to be the one to mess things up.

I was about to get up and move, when I saw Stephan sit the other side of Hannah…

Seriously, are you kidding me?! Out of me, his SISTER, and my friend he sits with her?! I saw Stephan and Hannah exchange a knowing glance. Anger bubbled through me. They did this on purpose! I am so getting them back later.

I braced myself for the awkwardness about to happen. I still flinched as I felt him sit next to me. I was acutely aware of his every movement, his every breath. All I could smell was his cologne, which smells amazing by the way. It was like they had bottled all of my favourite scents and sprayed it all over him.

Brilliant. This movie is like 2 hours long, what am I going to do? The movie started and I settled down, and began to watch it.

My eyes snapped open. Oh my God, I had fallen asleep. Oh my GOD, I had fallen asleep on Eric's shoulder!

My breathing started to speed up. Come on Sam, control yourself. I quickly checked, but I hadn't drooled on him.

Then I realised that Eric had draped his arm around me as I slept. He was tracing light circles on the nape of my neck absent-mindedly; lightly stroking my skin with his index finger in time with the rise and fall of my chest. It felt like he was leaving a trail of hot, burning fire wherever his finger touched my bare skin.

It was like time had come to a standstill. The movie wasn't important anymore. I couldn't feel the arm of the seat in my hand. I don't think I was even breathing. All that mattered in those few seconds was his finger on my neck. I shivered every time his nail gently scraped my skin, and I'm sure I was entirely covered in goose bumps. My chest was heaving under the strain of staying still, and I could feel our two hearts beating in unison.

Just when I thought I might explode, he stopped. His arm just hung loosely around my shoulder.

I focused on regulating my breathing, and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Never in my life had I been so affected by one simple action. His light, dancing touch had taken complete control of me. I felt paralysed just thinking about it. There was no question about it; I was in love with this boy. Nothing else would explain what had just happened.

I just stayed sitting there. It would be too embarrassing to move now. I'll just have to 'wake up' when the lights come on later.

Luckily, that wasn't too far away. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the new brightness. I then 'realised' what position I was in and quickly moved off of Eric. He chuckled at this.

'Sorry about that' I mumbled.

'That's okay, you look cute when you sleep' he said coyly. I turned my head away, blushing furiously. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smirking.

I need to talk to Hannah about what she said to Eric…

Speaking of Hannah, I looked over to her to signal that we should leave, but as soon as I saw her my mouth dropped open.

She was no longer sitting on her cinema seat, she was sitting on my brother's LAP! When did this happen?!

I quickly spun my head back to Eric, a questioning look on my face. He slowly leaned his head towards me, and for a second I was convinced he was going to kiss me! But then he moved past my face and softly whispered in my ear.

'If you think that's bad you should have seen them earlier'. His breath tickled my neck, and his lips ever so slightly brushed my earlobe, causing me to visibly shiver.

'Right. Let's go' I said, standing up a bit too quickly. Eric chuckled again beside me, before standing up as well. I seriously need to talk to Hannah.

'Come on' I said, grabbing Hannah's hand and giving her a warning glance.

'Aww fine' she conceded and followed me as I walked out of the theatre.

'I have to go to the bathroom' I called back to Stephan, and then I power walked to the ladies, pulling Hannah behind me.

As soon as the door shut behind me I pulled her into a stall and locked the door.

'Ok, first of all, what did you tell Eric when I was talking to Stephan earlier?' I asked her.

'I don't know what you're talking about' she replied innocently, looking at the ground.

'I know you're lying. Seriously, he was acting really strange in the theatre.'

'What kind of strange?' she asked worriedly.

'He was being… flirty, I think' I admitted.

'Oh my GOD! Stephan and my plan worked!' She said squealing and jumping around.

'Wait, what plan? Stephan was in on this? Omg, why would you do this? You know how much I like Eric Hannah! He probably thinks I am a complete freak. I fell asleep on him, Hannah, like full out head on shoulder action!' I yelled at her.

'Well, Stephan said that he thou-'

'Oh yeah, speaking of you and Stephan, what was that in there? Are you together or something?' I interrupted her. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed.

'Well... I don't know really. Would you mind?'

'No! Well as long as you still mainly hung out with me when you're at my house' I said.

'Of course! Now, let's focus on you and Eric.' She said determinedly.

'Ok, but can get a drink or something first, I don't want to walk back yet.' I said.

'Sure, let's go get the boys.' Hannah said. We walked into the foyer of the cinema, and saw the guys standing alone in the corner looking very uncomfortable. We walked up to them, and they quickly agreed about getting a drink.

We walked to the café next door and asked the waitress for a table. She pointed us to a cosy looking booth in the back of the room, next to the window. I slid onto the leathery, cushioned seat and this time Hannah got the message and slid in next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aren't you guys lucky, Two chapters in one night! Could you maybe repay me by reviewing? Pretty please :D**

CHAPTER SIX

I unfolded my menu, quickly scanning the text. I don't know why I bothered. I always order the exact same thing.

I re-folded the stiff laminated sheet and then drummed my fingertips on the table. A habit that has become much more common in me lately because I have stopped biting my nails, and so I want every excuse I can get to draw attention to them!

Eric gently put his hand on mine, stopping my fingers instantly. I looked up at his face and found myself captivated by his grey eyes, which were staring directly at me. I jerked my head away quickly, but I left my hand under his. After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away. The sudden loss of his heat on my hand made me shiver, for what must have been the millionth time that night.

'So, are you ready to order?' The waitress asked in a clearly southern drawl.

'Sure, can I have a skinny decaf latte please?' I asked, I could hear Hannah laughing quietly. What? It's my favourite, and it's late, does she want me to be up all night?

The others ordered what they wanted, and we handed our menus to the waitress. Hannah then announced she was going to the bathroom, and got up and left Stephan, Eric and I sitting at the table.

I leant down to loosen my shoes, they were starting to hurt my feet, but when my ribs came into contact with my thigh, I felt unimaginable pain. It was like someone was stabbing my in the lungs. I quickly sat up again, tears pricking my eyes.

'What wrong, Sam?' Stephan asked.

'I don't know.' I said. I tentatively touched where the pain had emanated from a second ago, and hissed in pain, whipping my finger away,

'There's something wrong with my ribs, It feels really painful.' I grimaced. Without thinking I lifted up my kami, recoiling at the sight I was met with. A large part of my stomach was consumed by and ugly, purplish bruise,

'Oh my God, Sam' Eric breathed out. Remembering that the boys were there, I quickly shoved down my shirt, wincing at the pain.

'We need to go to the hospital, now' said Stephan, standing up ready to leave.

'Sit down Stephan. We've ordered now. I'm not going to die whilst we sit here, so calm down okay. I was fine all the way through the movie. We can go afterwards.' I said.

'Urghh fine, but we're going straight afterwards.' He sat down again.

'When did you get that anyway?' Eric asked me.

'It must have been when those men threw me in that room, but I don't remember it hurting when I woke up…' I replied, trying to remember if I had felt any pain at all earlier. I was pretty sure I didn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by the waitress bringing our orders to the table. She put our drinks in front of us, and then placed a plate of cookies in the middle of the table.

'On the house' she said smiling obviously at Eric. Hey, back of lady!

Eric acknowledged her smile, somewhat uncomfortably, I was happy to notice. The waitress disappointedly walked away, leaving me smirking at the delicious looking cookies on the table, sipping my latte. Her plan failed, and we got free cookies. It was a win win.

'Thanks' I said to Eric, laughing a bit.

'For what?' He said confusedly.

'The cookies' I gestured to the plate, laughing still.

'Oh' he said, a slight blush developing on his cheeks.

Stephan laughed awkwardly.

'I wonder where Hannah is, I'll go look for her' He said quickly before putting his drink back onto the table and rushing off.

'I hope he knows that he's not allowed in the girl's bathroom' I said jokingly. Eric laughed at this, reminding me how amazingly sexy his laugh is. It just makes you want to laugh with him. He's ridiculously perfect; it's actually kind of annoying.

'I wouldn't put it past him' he chuckled. His face turned serious, and concerned.

'Sam, are you really okay?' He asked me. I paused, considering my answer.

'I think so. I hadn't even noticed any pain earlier when I changed my top. It just hurt earlier when I bent down.' I said.

'What happened to you? Did they… did they hurt you?' He asked carefully.

'What? Oh, no! No, nothing like that.' I said quickly.

'Oh, I thought because you're quite attractive they would have tried something like that.' He explained. Wait, did he just say I was attractive?! Oh my days, I have to tell Hannah. I looked around, but then remembered that I should probably keep this conversation going.

'Nope' I said, popping the p as I quite often did.

'What happened then? Those kinds of bruises don't just happen' he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

'Well, I was walking to Hannah's, and it was really dark and stuff. And, I remember that there were footsteps behind me; but that every time I turned around there was no one there. So I freaked out and started running, but then they caught up to me, and put a cloth over my face. That's pretty much all I remember…' I trailed off.

I hadn't realised that he had even moved, but Eric was now sitting next to me in the booth, with his arm around me like before, stroking my arm and pulling me into his chest.

I realised how close we actually were. My chest brushed his every time I took a breath. The only things separating our bodies were two thin t-shirts.

I slowly raised my head to look at him. His grey eyes bore down into mine. Neither of us moved, we just stayed in the same position, looking into each other's eyes, chests touching. He moved his gaze to my lips, which I licked nervously.

He began to lower his lips towards mine, making my head spin at the prospect of what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes in preparation.

Then suddenly my whole body shook as the pain of glass behind me smashed, flinging fragments and shards at Eric and me. I didn't have time to process what was happening before I felt a pair of calloused hands grab my ribcage, causing me to scream in pain.

I opened my eyes and saw a look of pure fear in Eric's eyes as he grabbed my hands. I knew right then that it was them again. The men that had taken me before had returned.

I thrashed around, ignoring the blinding pain coming from my ribs. It was no use; I was hauled through the broken window, slashing my forearm in the process on a large, jagged piece of glass sticking out of the frame.

I knew I was going to pass out at any moment from all the pain I was in. My breathing was sporadic, and the lack of oxygen was beginning to get to me.

Black dots appeared in my vision, and the last thing I saw was Eric being beaten up by two large men, as he tried to get to me.

And then it faded to black.

I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for completely going off the radar, but I've been so overwhelmed by everything I have to revise at the moment, and I completely forgot to upload… Sorry **

**Oh and please review, it makes me want to write more chapters… *hint hint***

CHAPTER SEVEN

_I was sitting at the table. Eric had moved over and put his arm around me. _

_Heavy breathing, chests rising and falling, skin touching, two hearts beating._

_A pair of grey, beautiful eyes boring into my own._

_Then suddenly, without warning the tranquil paradise is smashed to pieces, and I'm being ripped away._

_Slowly my life as I knew it vaporises in front of me, and I'm left alone in the darkness._

I jerked forward, panting wildly, my hands searching manically for something to grab onto. A smooth, silky material unlike anything I had felt before enveloped my body, caressing my skin with every movement I made.

When I had fully come around, I opened my eyes, immediately regretting it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I was in what appeared to be a bedroom, but it couldn't have possibly been a bedroom.

It's not like my house is small, by any stretch of the imagination, (it is a victor's house at the end of the day), but this room was incomparable in size to anything else I knew. It was overwhelming, everywhere I looked a new area of the room was uncovered.

I was lying on a large double bed, which had the plumpest pillows and duvet ever! They were covered in a silky, cool material of a deep purple colour. Two impressive bedside tables stood either side of the bed, and beneath them was a polished hard wood floor. My eyes travelled around the room, crossing many gadgets and electronics (none of which I knew how to use) until they lay to rest on the only item I had any interest in: the door.

I leapt out of the bed and sprinted towards it like a mad woman. My hand wrapped around the smooth, bronze door knob and I twisted it harshly.

I pulled at the heavy oak door, but it was clearly locked. I bent down, and positioned my eyes level with the handle.

Sure enough, a thick chunk of metal could be seen disappearing into the moulding of the door frame. I repeatedly hit the door in frustration, venting all of my anger into this one piece of wood.

I suddenly stopped. I remembered the room I had been held in before, and how close the guards had been to the door. I definitely didn't want them to pay me a visit any time soon. I needed time to collect myself and come up with a plan. I just hoped that, similarly to last time, they had misjudged how quickly I would recover from whatever they had given me.

I had to say, though, this room was definitely a step up from the shed they had kept me in before.

I slowly swivelled on my heel, enjoying the sensation caused by the plush rug I was standing on. It was then that I noticed I felt no pain whatsoever. I quickly looked at my forearm, remembering vividly cutting it on a shard of glass, and I sucked in a breath when I saw no mark on it whatsoever. I pulled up the sleeve on my other arm, in case I had misremembered which arm it was, but there was no mark there either.

I pulled up my T-shirt and sure enough my ribs were completely healed, and where there had been a massive purple mark yesterday there was now just my plain skin.

I felt faint from all the confusion I was feeling. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I focused on the situation at hand, and looked around, searching for another way out.

I noticed a large window, concealed by a thick curtain in the same colour as the bed spread, on the far wall. I walked over to it and tentatively pulled back the heavy material.

My breath caught as my worst fears were confirmed. Staring back at me were large, tall and incredibly modern buildings for as far as the eye could see, the metal they were made from glinting menacingly at me as I skimmed my eyes over the skyline.

The Capitol was everything like I had imagined it and nothing like it at the same time. It made me feel completely at awe and terrified by just sitting there, taunting me. The sun beat down on the shiny buildings, illuminating the wonders and horrors of my current location.

My heart dropped as I noticed that I couldn't exactly just break a window and jump. We must have been at least 100ft in the air. I have been down the old mine shaft once for a memorial, and we were definitely further from the ground than we were when I went down there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan, coming from the other side of the room.

My blood literally stopped flowing, and was replaced by pure fear coursing through my veins. I whipped around and rushed to where the noise had originated.

I froze, because in the far corner of the room, usually concealed by an awkwardly placed wardrobe, was a teenage boy (of about 17) roughly bound to a chair. He had blond hair and , from what I could tell, an incredibly well built torso!

I winced as I noticed that the ropes he was tied with had cut deeply into his wrists and feet, whilst it was obvious from the marks on his face and neck area that he had been badly beaten up.

I rushed to a door that looked like it could be a bathroom, and sure enough when I opened it I saw a large expanse of marble covering the floor and the surfaces. I hurried over to a cabinet, hoping to find some sort of medical kit.

There were some antiseptic wipes and bandages amongst the supplies, so I grabbed a handful and rushed back into the bedroom.

The boy was completely out of it again. I had no idea when he had gotten there, he could have been here for weeks for all I knew.

I gingerly untied the knots in the ropes, which had clearly been pulled tighter by his struggling. Seriously, doesn't everyone know that you're not going to undo these knots by just pulling…

He grunted again, and I stilled my hands, not wanting to wake him up.

I sighed with satisfaction as the ropes came loose in my hands, and then moved onto the ropes on his ankles, which were much easier to undo as he hadn't pulled at them so much.

When he was completely untied I tended the sores where the ropes had been; cleaning them with the antiseptic wipes and then bandaging them up.

Mum had always made a point that I and Stephan knew basic first aid. I think it is because my aunt and mother used to practise healing, and she wants us to continue that on. I don't really know, she never talks about either of them very much, I just know they died.

I finished bandaging his wrist, and it struck me that I probably shouldn't just leave him in this chair for the rest of the time until he woke up.

I made sure that he was not going to wake up, and then I dragged him the short distance around the corner to the bed. My stomach fluttered when I felt how hard his abs were.

I mentally slapped myself. I didn't know what was going on with Eric, but there was definitely something happening and I didn't want to ruin it.

I tried to lift him onto the bed, but he was really, REALLY heavy. There was no way I was getting him onto that bed. I decided to leave him on the floor, on a fluffy rug that went all the way under the bed and out a bit on all sides.

I took the throw off the bed, and gently draped it over him before getting into the bed myself and snuggling up.

I must have only been awake for an hour at most, but I was exhausted, so I quickly drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

'Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!' someone was yelling at me.

It was like they were at the end of a long tunnel, and I could hear the echoes of what they had said. It didn't sound real. It sounded artificial, almost like it was being played on a radio.

'For God's Sake!' The yelling returned.

Then the whole world was shaking, a violent earthquake was hitting wherever I was. But then it wasn't an earthquake at all.

My eyes snapped open.

Lying on top of me, with two very muscly, strong legs pinning me to the bed was an extremely pissed version of the boy whom I had untied earlier.

Oh God.

I stared at him dazed, not quite sure what was happening.

Two incredibly icy, blue eyes stared back at me. The boy was looking at me with what can only be described as pure hatred. His biceps flexed as he shook me, trying to bring me to the present moment.

'Ow!' I protested. He was hardly bring gentle.

In response he shoved me back down onto the mattress.

'Who are you?' he spat at me, venom dripping from his every word.

'Um… the nice girl who untied you'

'Shut up. Don't try to be smart with me, I'll kill you. Why am I here?' he asked threateningly.

He was glaring at me with so much anger it made me shiver. His muscles were trembling from the rage he was exerting.

'I, I don't kn-know w-why you're here' I forced out, my words stumbling over each other.

This boy looked like he could kill me with one finger. I couldn't see any fat on him, he was all muscle. I trembled uncontrollably underneath him.

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' he roared, his face only centimetres from mine.

I was holding my breath from fear. I couldn't move, I was frozen. I was convinced that he would kill me.

He was breathing heavily, and baring his teeth like a wild animal.

'I don't know, Ok?' I said, having regained control of my body.

'I was brought here just like you. They beat me up pretty bad' I told him.

'Well I can't see anything wrong with you' he said meanly, dropping himself onto the bed next to me in a huff.

We lay there in silence for a bit, calming down after what had just happened. After a while I decided to try and find out more about him.

'So, what's your name?' I asked in an attempted friendly tone.

'Hmphh' He grunted before turning over and facing away from me.

Fine then. Be immature. See if I care.

I sighed and turned over to face the other direction.

'You know, I don't think anyone's going to come get us for a while. You can't just ignore me forever.' I tried saying to him.

No response.

'You'll have to talk to me eventually' I teased.

'Urghh' He groaned, and with that he dramatically got up off the bed and stomped into that bathroom, loudly locking the door.

I decided that whilst he was in there I might as well find out some more stuff about this room we were in.

I went to the window first, and found that it was now early evening. The setting sun cast beautiful rays of orange, red and purple all around the city. The lights reflecting off the buildings combined with the slight breeze was too tempting.

I reached for the window lever, and was relieved when I found it to be unlocked. I suppose they don't fancy our chances of surviving the fall. To be honest neither do I. I pushed the window open, and it opened about 30cm before being stopped by a latch.

I peered out of the window, and grinned to myself when I caught sight of a ledge about 1 metre down. It couldn't have been more than half a metre wide, but that was plenty enough for me.

I shimmied out of the gap between the window and the wall, and lowered myself onto the ledge.

It didn't really bother me how high up I was. I spend half my life up the trees of the forest in 12, so this was really just an urbanised version of that.

I quietly closed the window behind me, making sure that I could open it from the outside, by putting a pen from a nearby desk in the small crack I left.

I then lay down on the ledge, allowing the cool marble it was made of to relax me.

I turned on my side and just lay there, enjoying the light breeze and the unfamiliar scent that accompanied city life.

I allowed my thoughts to turn to Eric. I wondered what had happened to him. For a moment I felt a ray of hope. What if Eric was taken too, I had seen him being attacked as well, and it's more than possible that they abducted him too. And that he is here, in this building, right now.

I suddenly realised how selfish that hope had been. After reconsidering, I decided quickly that I definitely did not want Eric to have been taken too. I hoped that he was at home with my parents and Stephan right now.

I wonder sometimes with Eric. In the coffee shop something would have happened, had those men not have chosen that moment to kidnap me, but no they just had to ruin everything. I'm sure something would have happened, I'm sure of it.

I could feel myself falling in love with him, just as I was sitting there thinking of him. I was seriously going to have a problem if I fell for him this quickly.

I really wanted this to be over soon. I couldn't really see Finn just walking by this window. I had no clue how I was going to get out of this one.

I tried to remember what Stephan had said to me, about the conversation he had overheard.

I was pretty sure it was the people he had talked about. He had said something about the Capitol rebelling back against the rebels. That's why it was so bad that we were in the Capitol. I was convinced that it was these anti-rebels that had taken me.

I decided that there wasn't anything I could do until someone came to the room, so I pushed all stressful thoughts out of my head, and just enjoyed the moment; the fading sun, the breeze, it was perfect.

It WAS perfect; until my peaceful existence was interrupted by that idiot of a boy I had shared a bed with a minute earlier.

I could hear him crashing about in the bedroom, clearly looking for me. Well, let him look. He won't find me out here.

I grinned mischievously, and settled down onto the ledge, enjoying his confusion.

You've got to find the perks in life.


End file.
